elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ripple Effect
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Ripple Effect is a quest available in . Background The Mages Guild is studying the site of the Battle of Glenumbra Moors. It's said that Faolchu, the invader of Camlorn, was originally slain here. They hope to find out what killed him in the past. Quick Walkthrough #Collect the Blades of the Alessian Generals #Bring Blades to Sarvith Yunlin #Observe the Ritual #Talk to Sarvith Yunlin #Talk to Conjurer Grahla #Examine the Time Ripples #Find the Crypt #Talk to the Spirit of Alana Relin #Complete the quest Walkthrough Continue talking to Grahla and she'll tell the Vestige the spirits still linger even after an age has passed since the Battle of Glenumbra Moors. They are looking for Faolchu, the beast that ravages Camlorn. He fought and died here and the mages want to know what happened all those years ago so they can kill him again. Sarvith, the master of Incunabula, hopes to evoke a vision that shows the events surrounding Faolchu's death. They are collecting the most powerful historic artifacts to use as focus objects. The spirits are making it difficult though. After collecting the blades, hand them over to Sarvith, he knows what to do. Head out over the Moors and locate the swords and fight the spirits when they attack. Then head over to the tent where Sarvith is and give them to him. He seems uncertain for a second but still thinks the swords will be enough for the ritual. He hopes to open a window to get a glimpse into the past and see what happened to Faolchu and find out how the Dirennis were able to defeat the Alessians so long ago. Follow him and Bhagrun gro-Dunk outside and observe when they perform the ritual. A short second a window opens during the ritual and a ghostly figure is seen, then the window closes upon them. It seems the spell backfired on the mages and talk to Sarvith to find out what happened. He is happy as it worked, they opened a window and somewhere nearby a door into history stands open. All that's needed is to step through it. He thinks the woman who appeared was a fragment from the past. But he is now unsure of what to do next and suggests the Vestige to go back to Grahla and speak to her. She isn't happy that Sarvith has opened a door into the past, he wasn't supposed to do that. Tell her what he thinks about going through, back in time to find out more about Faolchu's death. Grahla doesn't like this but what is done is done, and maybe one of those ripples has the answer we seek. Go and examine the ripples and see if there really is a doorway of some kind out there. Follow the markers to find the ripples, when examine them a spirit shows itself in each one, trying to say something. At the final ripple it becomes clear she will tell the Vestige how Faolchu died. Find the nearby crypt and met her inside. Head over to the crypt and step inside. The spirit is standing in front of a set of armor that radiates magic. It is the spirit of Alana Relin and she tells the Vestige it all started here, on the day of the final battle. We gave up everything to kill Faolchu. I'm here because the one I loved gave up everything that day to save his people. I'm here to show what happened that day to hopefully avoid the tragedy occur again. Reward *73–302 Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests